


All About The Move

by spicysizzle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Endgame Viktuuri, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysizzle/pseuds/spicysizzle
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a senior at the extremely prestigious Grand Prix University of Espionage, a secret institution for promising future spies. He's a dime-a-dozen student, really; just your typical Undercover Action major who blends in easily and has a small circle of friends.Viktor Nikiforov is the exact opposite of 'dime-a-dozen'. His many dangerous antics led him to be expelled from the University when he was a senior, and now he works for the Pentagon. He's usually known as the Living Legend of the field. Yuuri has always looked up to him since freshman year, when he'd heard stories about Viktor's work.When an international crisis arises and they're both recruited for an important mission, their worlds collide for an unforgettable journey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, folks. Here it is: My first story that is not a porny oneshot.  
> As a quick background, Yuuri is a senior at a secret university of espionage called Grand Prix University. He's about 22-23; pretty close to his canon age. His major is Undercover Action.
> 
> Viktor is the Living Legend of espionage, usually being on the most important international missions. He's an ex-student of the University and has been expelled. (He's not in this chapter, sadly.) He's about four years older than Yuuri, just like canon, so about 26-27. 
> 
> Rating is subject to change. 
> 
> The title is a lyric from 'Tiimmy Turner' by Desiigner.
> 
> Also, HUGE THANK YOU to @horrorandfrerard and @velvetcovered-brick on Tumblr for helping me with worldbuilding and proofreading!

The Grand Prix University, located on the outskirts of Detroit, Michigan, seemed like your typical small private college with an extremely low acceptance rate. But it was much, much more.

Why is that? Its full form was The Grand Prix University _of Espionage._ (That was a mouthful, so GPUE for short.)

The University did not simply take applicants based on their performance in high school or another school. Instead, they _recruited_ high school seniors around the world who were promising in the field of spying. This was obviously very easy, because by virtue of being spies, they had more insight into these students’ public and private lives than any counselor could.

After completing four years of an extremely rigorous curriculum and graduating, the students went on to work at a topnotch worldwide association called the Elite Society of Clandestine Operations, also known as ESCO.

One of these students was an international student from Japan by the name Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri wasn’t the highest-ranking student in his class or a star athlete or anything. He may not have been involved with a lot of clubs around school, but that’s not what the University was looking for. If anything, his ability to blend in easily and stay on the down low made him more appealing to the University. Even though he hardly spoke in class, he was attentive and silent and earned good grades- he wasn’t the highest ranking student, but he was fifth highest, which was still quite excellent. He was the secretary of one of the smallest clubs in the school, the Computer Club. Yuuri figure skated recreationally to keep in shape. A straightforward, dime-a-dozen student, if he did say so himself.

The real reason he was recruited into the University wasn’t about his school life, however. It was actually about his prowess in the field of Undercover Action.

Yuuri’s family owned a hot springs resort called Yu-Topia Akatsuki- a pretty unassuming, traditional place. Unfortunately, this meant that the security wasn’t the best, and every now and then, the inn saw a break-in.

The true reason that Yuuri got into the University was because he discovered the identity of the burglar. Turns out, all the break-ins had a single culprit. Yuuri was hiding in his closet when the burglar was lurking in the hallway. Yuuri may have been terrified, but he had the presence of mind to snap a picture of the burglar’s retina as he passed by. It was a tad blurry, but it would do.

The Katsukis’ inn lost money that day, but they gained something priceless: the identity of the burglar. Yuuri had taken the photo to the police for a biometric scan, his identity was revealed in the census database, and he was behind bars soon.

What Yuuri did was quite simple, but the inn never saw any burglaries since that day. The University observed this and made a note to contact this Yuuri Katsuki guy as soon as they could.

Three years later, Yuuri was starting his senior year at the University in under a week.

* * *

Yuuri pressed his thumb against the biometric scanning lock on his dorm room door. It lit up in green and made a small beeping noise. Yuuri opened the door and walked inside, sighing. He’d just come back from senior orientation, where he’d received his schedule as well. He rubbed his temples and checked his phone. _7:00 PM_. It felt surreal that he was graduating in a year. Yuuri looked down at his courses again, closing the door behind himself.

 

_Katsuki, Yuuri Toshiya_

_Year: 4_

_Student ID: 1275684_

_Major: Undercover Action_

_Minor: Cyber-espionage_

 

_Monday, Thursday: Medicine, Undercover Action, Identity Falsification, Hand-to-Hand Combat,  Computer Science, Situational Drills_

_Tuesday, Friday: World Languages, Computer Science, Fitness Boot Camp, Forensics, Undercover Action, Situational Drills_

_Wednesday, Saturday: Lab, International Relations, Escape, Martial Arts, Counterintelligence, Situational Drills_

 

_Block Scheduling:_

_**Breakfast is provided in the dining hall from 6:00 AM to 6:45 AM.**_

_Period 1: 7:00 AM- 9:00 AM_

_Period 2: 9:05 AM- 11:05 AM_

_Period 3: 11:10 AM-1:10 PM_

_Lunch Break: 1:10 PM- 1:40 PM_

_**Lunch is provided in the dining hall from 1:10 PM to 1:40 PM.**_

_Period 4: 1:45 PM- 3:45 PM_

_Period 5: 3:50 PM- 4:50 PM_

_All students report to field for Situational Drills from 5:00 PM to 7:30 PM._

_**Dinner is provided in the dining hall from 7:45 PM to 8:30 PM.**_

 

Yuuri placed his schedule and his phone on his desk and flopped down onto his bed face-first, sighing softly into his pillow. He ignored the slightly painful press of his glasses against his face.

He’d wanted badly to go back to Hasetsu to visit his family and friends during summer vacation, but the inn was broke and they hadn’t been able to afford international flights. Yuuri decided to spend the first month of summer working at the University’s incredibly advanced lab with his best friend and roommate, Phichit. Despite his inability to visit Hasetsu, Yuuri made sure to video chat with his family every day. At the very least, that meant that Yuuri didn’t have to unpack and repack his dorm. His bed was freshly made, covered with a pastel blue sheet and a white pillow and navy blue blanket on top. Yuuri pulled off his jeans and sweater, opting for his comfy pajamas: the oversized T-shirt and soft shorts under his bed.

He looked over at his roommate and best friend Phichit’s bed; a green sheet with a yellow and pink blanket sprawled messily across. A couple of unpacked suitcases sat on the floor next to the bed. Yuuri was alone in the room, and Phichit had gone on a dinner date with his boyfriend, Seung-Gil, directly after the orientation.

Yuuri shuffled to the fridge to get dinner, cringing slightly at the sound of his socks against the carpeted floor. He pulled out a plastic container of leftover fried rice, which was also last night’s dinner. His phone pinged on the desk, so Yuuri set the food on the counter and went to go check his texts.

 

_Phichit [Dancing Girls Emoji]: heyyyy just got back from date, omw back to room rn_

_Phichit [Dancing Girls Emoji]: fAM WHATS UR SCHJEDULE SNED PIC_

 

Yuuri quickly snapped a photo of his schedule.

 _You: IMAGE_1242.jpg_  

_Phichit [Dancing Girls Emoji] is typing._

_Phichit [Dancing Girls Emoji]: yeH BOIII WE HAVE UNDERCOVER AND MARTIAL ARTS TOGETHER_

_You: Nice!!!_

_You: BTW im heating up the fried rice, you want some?_

_Phichit [Dancing Girls Emoji]: Nahhh bae was filling enough [Eggplant Emoji] [3 Water Droplets Emoji]_

_You: LMAOOO WTF_  

_Phichit [Dancing Girls Emoji]: issa joke dw fam ;) ;) ;)_

_Phichit [Dancing Girls Emoji]: but srsly save me some food pls all we ate was salad and im starving jfc_

_You: Yeah I gotchu_

* * *

An hour later, Yuuri and Phichit were sitting together in their pajamas on Yuuri’s bed, eating the microwaved food out of disposable bowls.

“Can you believe it, Phichit-kun?” Yuuri sighed. “We’re gonna be seniors in a few days. _Seniors!”_

Phichit smiled a bit. “Yeah! I can’t believe it, either. Remember when you were that one freshman who was getting lost all over campus?”

Yuuri smacked Phichit lightly with a pillow. “Phichit-kun!”

They both had changed so much since freshman year, but their friendship had only grown stronger.

It felt surreal that this was their final year before they started working for the ESCO. Before going to sleep that night, Yuuri smiled. He and Phichit were both majoring in Undercover Action, even though Phichit’s minor was in counterintelligence. They’d definitely be working together when they graduated at the end of the year. A lot had changed since four years ago, but he knew exactly what he wanted from his work in espionage.

* * *

Yuuri woke with a start at the sound of his alarm. He blearily sat up and rubbed his eyes. He _hated_ getting up early, but he reached over and picked up his phone anyway. 5:59 AM. Breakfast would be provided for the next 45 minutes, so Yuuri didn’t feel the need to rush. He flopped back down onto his pillow again, closing his eyes.

Yuuri heard the bathroom door open, followed by a laugh from Phichit. “Yuuri, you never did like getting up early, did you?”

Yuuri sighed. “It’s not like we’re late for breakfast!”

Regardless, Yuuri quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth, and quickly got dressed. He opted for a comfortable and flexible outfit: rolled jeans, a striped T-shirt, and a mint cardigan. Like all the other University students, Yuuri always made sure to pick out stretchy clothes in case of a surprise emergency simulation- which is why Phichit had emerged from the bathroom in form-fitting soccer pants and a hoodie. By the time he came out of the bathroom, he was pretty much completely ready, having packed his things the night before. He grabbed his phone, put on his glasses, and nodded to Phichit. “Ready to go?”

Phichit nodded in response, and they were out the door to eat.

* * *

On the way downstairs from the dining hall, Yuuri sighed in contentment. “Damn, this place has literally the _best_ pancakes I’ve ever eaten,” he practically _moaned._ Phichit laughed. “Damn, Yuuri, I know you like to eat, but getting _horny-”_

“Phichit-kun!”

The Thai man laughed. “Alright, alright, I won’t kinkshame you!” He laughed again when he saw Yuuri’s face redden. “Kidding. I have Escape first period. What do you have?”

“Med.”

Usually, you wouldn’t expect a student with that many classes to memorize the order and day of their classes, but the students at the University were _trained_ to have impeccable observational and memorization skills.

Phichit sighed. “I guess I gotta go then. See ya!”

“Bye!”

Yuuri walked to the Science building. The GPUE was bigger than any other university he’d ever seen. He checked the room number on his schedule and walked into the large hall, picking a seat in the second row. He looked around quickly, making mental notes about his surroundings by instinct. 60 seats, a large whiteboard with three black markers and two erasers, and several extremely guarded cases of medical equipment behind the board. It looked like a regular wall to someone who didn’t go to the University, but it was a giant safe in disguise. On his left was a student he knew to be _Cao Bin_ , and on his right was a girl with wheatish complexion and dark hair- Sara Crispino, who was in his World Languages class in sophomore year.

Yuuri sat apprehensively in his second row seat, waiting for his first period teacher to come in. The class was a bit noisy, but as soon as the door opened, everyone fell silent. The click of high heels followed. Yuuri looked up and saw who he assumed was the professor: Dr. Lilia Baranovskaya. She was an older woman, and she was a legendary medic in her time, saving lives of spies who had risked themselves like it was no big deal. She was also known for being a strict, intimidating professor. Yuuri quickly studied her as she walked to the board. She was tall and had a stern expression, heavy makeup, and her dark hair pulled back in a tight bun.

Dr. Baranovskaya wordlessly picked up her marker and wrote down her name in impeccable cursive on the board: Dr. Lilia Baranovskaya. The only noise in the room was the soft squeak of the marker against the board.

“My name is Dr. Baranovskaya. I’m the Medicine professor for the senior class. I expect everyone to work to their maximum potential in this class, as you will all be in the Elite Society of Clandestine Operations in under a year. First, I have to measure the current skill level in this classroom.”

Dr. Baranovskaya looked down at what Yuuri assumed to be a seating chart. “Nguyen!” She called. “Define vetigel!”

“A plant-based polymer that stops traumatic internal and external bleeding.”

“Correct.” She quickly glanced at the seating chart again. “Coleman! Name two types of bandaging material and their functions.”

“Butterfly bandages close lacerations and hypoallergenic tape keeps other bandaging materials together.”

“Very good!” Dr. Baranovskaya did not need to look at the seating chart again to pick the next student. “Sanchez! What-”

Suddenly, there was a loud beep over the intercom.

_“Good morning, students and staff of the Grand Prix University of Espionage. The following students are to report to Director Feltsman’s office immediately.”_

Yuuri’s brows raised. It was the first day of the quarter- hell, the first fifteen minutes of the first quarter- and people were already getting into trouble?

The voice on the intercom continued. _“Mila Babicheva, Phichit Chulanont, Otabek Altin....”_

Yuuri sighed in relief. At least his name wasn’t called- not that he’d done anything to warrant getting in trouble anyway.

_“And Yuuri Katsuki.”_

Oh, shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you four aware that you are some of the highest-ranking upperclassmen majoring in Undercover Action at this institution?”
> 
> Yuuri froze. Wait, what? A million thoughts raced through his head, ranging from relief to happiness to anxiety about what Feltsman was going to say. He held his breath and gripped the edge of his chair with shaking fingers. He took a look at Phichit, who was practically buzzing with excitement silently. Yuuri smiled a bit. Being Phichit’s roommate and best friend for their entire college experience had taught him to read Phichit easily.
> 
> “Because of your status, you’ve all been recruited to work on the Manila restaurant chain investigation with some select members from ESCO.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this took forever to update, I will try to keep updates coming faster in the future. This chappie is short but pretty important. LMK if you'd prefer short but frequent updates, or long but slower updates.

**Previously on _All About The Move_ :**

_ “Good morning, students and staff of the Grand Prix University of Espionage. The following students are to report to Director Feltsman’s office immediately.”  _

_ Yuuri’s brows raised. It was the first day of the quarter- hell, the first fifteen minutes of the first quarter- and people were already getting into trouble? _

_ The voice on the intercom continued. “Mila Babicheva, Phichit Chulanont, Otabek Altin....” _

_ Yuuri sighed in relief. At least his name wasn’t called- not that he’d done anything to warrant getting in trouble anyway. _

_ “And Yuuri Katsuki.” _

_ Oh, shit.  _

* * *

Yuuri felt the entire class’s eyes on him. Before Dr. Baranovskaya could say anything to humiliate him further, he stood up and exited the classroom. In the hallway, he let go of the breath he’d been holding, and his body started trembling a bit as he walked to Director Feltsman’s office. His mind raced with thoughts of the worst, but he shoved them down and kept walking as if everything were alright.

When he got to Feltsman’s office, Yuuri punched his student ID into the keypad on the bulletproof, soundproof door. The door swung open, and four heads turned. 

The only person Yuuri knew well was Phichit, who raised a brow in disconcertment when Yuuri walked in. Yuuri shrugged, silently telling him, _ I don’t know why we’re here, either.  _ There was a girl with short wavy maroon hair and blue eyes, who Yuuri assumed was Mila Babicheva _ ,  _ as well as a guy with a stoic face and sharp brown eyes who must be Otabek Altin.

The last face, of course, was the Director, Yakov Feltsman. An elderly man with a stern expression. “Why are you just standing there, Katsuki?” Came his gruff voice. “Have a seat.” He gestured to one of the chairs in which everyone else was sitting. Yuuri picked the last seat, which was between Phichit and Mila.

Before Feltsman could open his mouth to speak, Mila let out a petulant groan. “Seriously, I don’t know what these guys did, but I can’t believe you’re expelling me for hooking up in the computer lab  _ one time-” _

“Babicheva!” Feltsman glared in her direction. “That’s not what you’re here for. But remind me to give you detention later.”

Phichit looked at Yuuri quickly. Yuuri nodded, and Phichit turned back to Feltsman. “I think this might be a mistake,” he said, voice shaking the tiniest bit. “Yuuri and I did nothing wrong.”

Otabek spoke, softly but with anger tainting his voice. “I believe I’m being wrongfully penalized, sir.”

Feltsman sighed and rubbed his temples. “The students at this academy have clearly become dense as rocks since I attended. Why are you all assuming that you’re here because you’re being  _ punished _ ?”

Silence.

“See? Dense as rocks, I tell you. Why would any of you- well, other than Babicheva- have a reason to be in trouble? Use your heads!”

A mumbled apology came out of each student.

“That’s better. Now instead of wasting any more time, will you  _ please  _ let me explain why you four were called here in the first place?”

Yuuri and Phichit exchanged embarrassed glances and nodded quickly. Feltsman continued.

“Are you four aware that you are some of the highest-ranking upperclassmen majoring in Undercover Action at this institution?” 

Yuuri froze. _Wait, what?_ A million thoughts raced through his head, ranging from relief to happiness to anxiety about what Feltsman was going to say. He held his breath and gripped the edge of his chair with shaking fingers. He took a look at Phichit, who was practically _buzzing_ with excitement silently. Yuuri smiled a bit. Being Phichit’s roommate and best friend for their entire college experience had taught him to read Phichit easily.

“Because of your status, you’ve all been recruited to work on the Manila restaurant chain investigation with some select members from ESCO.”

Yuuri’s jaw dropped.  _ What? _ The University was recruiting select students to work with the ESCO? Yuuri took a deep breath to calm his heart, which was racing from adrenaline.

“So, why exactly is ESCO recruiting currently enrolled students for this mission?” Mila spoke, voice dripping with skepticism.

“A few years ago, we started a program where the spies at ESCO looked at upperclassmen’s transcripts and confidentially requested a select few to participate in current missions. The purpose of this is to gauge your current level and give you a smooth transition into ESCO. This year, you four were selected.” 

Feltsman turned his chair around and pressed his thumb against a drawer lock, causing a green light to appear. He pulled the drawer open and took out four thick envelopes. After closing and locking the drawer, he handed an envelope each to Otabek, Mila, Yuuri, and Phichit.

“I assume you all know the basics of this case, as it’s on the mission update tab in the University website. This packet contains more information about the mission and a contract of confidentiality and safety. If you cannot or do not want to go, don’t submit the contract. We have several qualified UA majors that can take your place if the contract is not submitted by 11:59 in the night today.”

Yuuri slowly peeled open the envelope, trying to minimize the tearing. He pulled out the packet explaining the misson and skimmed through the first stapled packet of papers he saw.

**_Background:_ **

**_Acqusition of confidential federal files may contain proof of a secret society of human trafficking  in a restaurant in Manila, Philippines. The Pentagon’s Artificial Intelligence department has discovered a trend of customers, specifically women and children, disappearing after entry yearly. Photos of the restaurant staff are enclosed._ **

Yuuri scanned his eyes across the page with said photos, making a mental note of their faces. 

“Your job is to compile any evidence proving them guilty. If there’s no problem, we’ll clear their name. Understood?”

Everyone nodded.

“Good. Now we’ll go over some of the supplies you’ll all be needing.” Feltsman reached under his desk and procured a large briefcase. He unzipped it, pulling out some glasses and some watches.

“These glasses will be  _ indispensible  _ in this mission. They have remote controlled camera functions with remotes that are designed to look like watches.” He pulled a bundle of watches out of the suitcase as well, pointing to a button. “This button takes a photo. If you hold it down, it starts recording. Click the button again to stop recording.” 

He pointed to a tiny knob on the side of the watch. “This button allows you to zoom in if you turn left, and out if you turn right. If you press and hold, it will activate night vision. The button on the right of this knob activates infrared vision. Every time you hold that button down, it transfers all the data on the glasses into our database. There’s a manual for the glasses if you forget. Questions?”

Yuuri looked at Feltsman with slight apprehension. “I wear prescription glasses.”

Feltsman nodded. “I know. I have access to your prescription, so the lab had this pair specially made for you.” He handed Yuuri a pair, as well as a watch. Yuuri took off his regular glasses and put on the new ones, which were also designed with blue half-moon frames. They felt like his normal glasses on his face and he could see properly. He took the camera glasses off and put on his normal ones. “Thank you, Director Feltsman.”

“Don’t mention it.” He unpacked all the watches and glasses, handing the remaining three of them a pair. “Practice with these a bit and report any glitches to the lab. These are very new, but they should work.” He glanced at the clock on the wall and raised a brow. 

“Alright, go back to your first period classes. You will be provided with all other equipment tomorrow, here, at six in the morning.”

* * *

The day couldn’t end quickly enough.

It was five-fifty in the morning. Yuuri was waiting outside Feltsman’s office in silence with Mila, Phichit, and Otabek. His carry-on suitcase was lightly packed, with a few clothes, snacks, the glasses and watch cam, and toiletries. They were all told to pack minimal items. 

Yuuri heard footsteps approaching, and then the door unlocking. “Come in,” he recognized Feltsman’s gruff voice saying.

They walked in, and Feltsman turned the light on. Yuuri looked around. Obviously, everyone looked exhausted. Feltsman reached under his desk and pulled out four small briefcases. He handed one each to Yuuri, Phichit, Mila, and Otabek. “This has the typical material. You know, things like smoke bombs, recording pens, first aid material, and several 128-gig iris scan password-protected flash drives. Professor Cialdini is going to drop you all off at the airport. He should be here in the next five minutes. Any further questions?” 

Otabek raised his hand. “Wouldn’t it be advantageous to have Pentagon backup for this mission? They probably have access to more files than the ones acquired by the ESCO.”

Silence.

Yuuri swore he saw Feltsman blanch. “Um, actually, we-we’ve thought that through, and we do have backup.”

Yuuri and Phichit exchanged a look, and Yuuri saw Mila raise a brow out of the corner of his eye.

Feltsman blanched even more, if that was possible, and cleared his throat loudly. “So, do any of you know an ex-student of this academy… ah, Viktor Nikiforov?”

_ What? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love ending things on cliffies. It's so fun. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'd highly appreciate any comments/kudos! You guys motivate me to keep writing <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update this as much as I can. I'm vv excited to work on this story. You can follow me on tumblr @yoigarbage.
> 
> Your kudos+feedback are much appreciated and inspire me to keep writing <3


End file.
